


An Invitation She Can't Refuse

by helsinkibaby



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Spike is getting married. Kenny convinces Lynda to attend the wedding.





	An Invitation She Can't Refuse

"There's no point you standing there, Kenny, I've made it perfectly clear I've no intention of going to Spike's wedding!"  
  
Kenny fought the urge to roll his eyes; Lynda at her most obstreperous would only take umbrage at that. "And I've told you," he said firmly, "I'm not taking no for an answer."  
  
Lynda turned a laser like stare on him, which was somewhat nullified by the fact that she was in her living room and still in her pyjamas. "You were never this stubborn before Australia." Which was perfectly true but agreeing with Lynda would give her an advantage he couldn't afford to give away right now.  
  
"Put this on," he commanded, holding out a garment bag. "It's your size and everything, my sister picked it out."  
  
Another stare, this time with eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you don't trust me to pick out my own clothes?"  
  
There was a pause which lasted long enough to be its own answer before Kenny simply repeated, "Just put it on,Lynda."  
  
She stepped towards him, snatching the bag from his hands. "I just really am too busy to go, you know," she told him, one last attempt that was, Kenny vowed, doomed to failure. "I don't know why he even invited me; she sure as hell doesn't want me there."  
  
"I know." Kenny was utterly implacable which only served to confuse Lynda more.  
  
"So why are you making me go? It's not like I'm going to stand up and tell everyone I'm still in love with him... no matter what she thinks."  
  
There was more scorn in that last utterance than Kenny had heard in a very long time and it made him smile. "I know," he said again, this time following it up with an evil grin and, "But don't you want to show her that?"  
  
Appealing to Lynda's competitive streak had never steered him wrong before, nor did it now. A smile that could only be described as devilish spread across her face. "I'll be five minutes." She headed for the door, stopped halfway there. "On second thought, make it fifteen. After all, I do like to make an entrance."  



End file.
